


Cirrus

by hipsterscribbles



Series: FFXV OC Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Eruyt Village, FFXV OC Week, Final Fantasy Crossover, Gen, Viera, Viera Jasz, baby's first rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterscribbles/pseuds/hipsterscribbles
Summary: Jasz finds life within Eruyt village to be a bit lacking. Maybe it's time to head out on her own...





	Cirrus

A calming breeze blew gently through the boughs of the Spiritwood as I stared solemnly into the distance, trying in vain to see, to understand that which lies beyond our wood. Someone must be communing with the wood, as the wind had picked up for just a moment behind me. Such is the way of the Viera, we learn of the lands beyond our village with whispers from the wood, never needing to leave ‘the safety of Her gentle bosom’. I, however, would not heed her word. It did not seem right, how we have isolated ourselves, and the curiosity burned as an uncontrolled flame within me. Behind me I heard the approaching steps yet I refused to acknowledge the presence.

“You are troubled, Jasz.”

Even though the words were spoken directly to me, I did not turn. My gaze remained outward, unwavering from the promise of knowledge but that which the wood tells us. “I am restless. For how long must I endure this disquiet inside me? I wish to…” The words were there but I had not the heart to release them. I did not fear being chastised for my desire to leave the wood, however I did not need yet another lecture. Warder-chief Rael stood beside me, her ear turned to undoubtedly heed the word of the wood.

“It is freedom you seek? Is it no longer your dream to become a wood-warder, apprentice?”

My dreams? Long have they differed from what was expected of me, and I conveyed as such to Rael. She looked to be deep in thought, the word of the wood still in her ears. Yet, I would not heed them.  _ Viera who leave the wood are Viera no longer. _ The words I have grown to loathe. Such closed minds, to think us all of one mind, to think none of us adventurous or brave enough should we want to learn of our world beyond the whispers of the wood. I turned, waiting for the words that would soon be used to tighten my binds to this place. How pleasantly surprised was I when they did not come.

“Many of our sisters have we lost to the beguiling winds of the outside world… I feel that you should speak with Jote. I fear that my words will not ease your wandering mind as would hers.”

Those were not the words that I expected, however they were not what I wanted to hear. “As you wish, Chief.” What else was I to do? Wise though our village elder may be, she would not know my heart, the heart of those who have already departed the wood. Even so, I must convey to her my feelings on the matter. With heavy steps and a heavy heart, I made my way towards the Fane of the Path. It was the correct thing to do. 

However, as I approached the path to the Road of Verdant Praise, my heart brought my feet to a halt. The paths that the Viera must walk have been carefully laid out for us within the wood but should those be our only paths? Is it wrong should we want to make our own paths?  _ Many of our sisters have we lost to the beguiling winds of the outside world… _ There have been others to choose their own paths so why needn’t I? Without dwelling more on my decision, I turned away from the Fane of the Path. I would take the Road of Verdant Praise and carve my own path.

I have been to Golmore jungle countless times as a wood-warder apprentice, however, what lies beyond the dark woods is a mystery. In my haste to leave the confines of Eruyt Village, I have made no plans other than to escape. Try and try as I might to think of what to do with my newfound freedom, I just could not. Still, I would walk the path that I have chosen for myself. Whatever that may be…

**Author's Note:**

> I have more written of this where more of the canon characters make an appearance but honestly, I'm tired. So I'm just posting this part and maybe add a part 2 at a later date, who knows. Also, I love the Viera, they're awesome but damn their speech patterns kill. I'm not enough of an intellectual for this :c


End file.
